The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, a printed circuit board is formed by forming wirings on one surface or both surfaces of a board made of various thermosetting synthetic resins using a copper wire, fixedly disposing integrated circuits (ICs) or electronic components on the board, implementing electrical wirings between the ICs or the electronic components, and then coating the electrical wirings using an insulator. In accordance with the recent development of electronic industry, the demand for multi-functional and slim and lightweight electronic components has rapidly increased. Therefore, a printed circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted has also been demanded to have high density wirings and a thin thickness. In addition, as the recent trend toward slimness and lightweight of electronic products is accelerated, production of a printed circuit board manufactured by applying a build-up scheme of connecting only required circuit layers to each other to implement at least bond between circuit layers instead of applying a plated through hole processing scheme implemented in a multilayer printed circuit board is increased. Vias formed in the printed circuit board to which the build-up scheme is applied may include a staggered type via, an O-ring type via, and a stack type via.